Mi suegro querido
by Flor de Cerezo Kawai
Summary: Naruto es invitado por su dulce novia a visitar la mansión Hyuga para cenar con su suegro, este descubre que su suegro lo quiere…. ¡Matar!/ "Estoy embarazada" / "¡Te mandare al infierno por tocar a mi niña!"/ "¡Chichi-san, no lo mates!".


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo el uso para hacer tonterías.**

 **Sinopsis: Naruto es invitado por su dulce novia a visitar la mansión Hyuuga para cenar con su suegro, este descubre que su suegro lo quiere…. ¡Matar!/ "Estoy embarazada" / "¡Te mandare al infierno por tocar a mi niña!"/ "¡Chichi-san, no lo mates!".**

 **Mi suegro querido.**

El timbre de la puerta retumbo en la casa Hyuga.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró, se miró nuevamente en el espejo. Intentaba sonreír pero lo único que lograba era muecas extrañas. Estaba bastante nerviosa, suspiro. La hora había llegado.

_ ¡Yo abriré!_ El grito de Hanabi se escuchó en la habitación de Hinata.

La joven castaña se acercó a la puerta principal de la mansión, la mano de la adolecente toco el pomo de la puerta, lo giro y lo tiro viendo a través de la puerta a una figura masculina.

_ ¡Hanabi-chan!_ Exclamo Naruto despeino, con cariño, los cabellos castaños de la joven Hyuga.

_ ¡Konichiwa Naruto-Nii!_ Hanabi sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

_ ¿Puedo pasar?_ Pregunto el rubio con su típica sonrisa y la niña asintió.

_ Pasa a la sala Naruto-Nii, pronto los mayordomos servirán la cena_ El Uzumaki fue guiado a un salón donde fue atendido por los criados de la poderosa familia.

_ Pero si es Naruto Uzumaki_ La voz grave del jefe del clan retumbo en la habitación, produciendo un escalofrió en el susodicho.

_ Bu-buenos di-días Hyuga-san_ Naruto empezó a tartamudear y a tiritar, la figura intimidante de su suegro le producía temblores.

Los dos hombres y la joven tomaron asiento en la gigantesca mesa y un incómodo silencio se formó en la residencia.

Hiashi fulminaba con la mirada al joven rubio, este solamente podía moverse incomodo ante las miradas hoscas de su suegro.

_ Naruto-kun_ La voz suave de la joven peliazul disipo el silencio, que se había formado, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia su persona.

Naruto la miro maravillado, el vestido color lavanda se apretaba a su figura mostrando su cuerpo llenos de curvas. El muchacho se levantó de su asiento hipnotizado por la belleza de su novia, se sonrojo y la acción fue imitada por la bella joven. Y sus ojos se encontraron.

Blancos vs Azules.

Cada uno se perdió en los ojos del otro, se sonrieron mutuamente y Naruto se fue acercando hasta el punto de rozar sus labios…

_ La cena esta lista_ La voz grave de un criado, rompió la burbuja que los rodeaba a los novios.

Hanabi bufo molesta ante la interrupción del momento, Hiashi suspiro aliviado, Hinata y Naruto desviaron la mirada sonrojados por sus acciones y el sirviente observo confundido la escena.

La pareja se sentó en la mesa y los lacayos empezaron a servir la comida.

_ ¿Y bien? Me gustaría saber la causa principal de tu visita_ Mascullo molesto Hiashi, matando con la mirada al pobre rubio, era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que no era una simple visita.

Naruto carraspeo. Hinata le tomo fuertemente de la mano, apretándole, dándole ánimos para enfrentar a su padre.

_ Hiashi-san_ Dijo con respeto y Hiashi levanto una ceja ¿Desde cuándo le hablaba con tanta respetuosidad?_ Y-yo q-quiero…

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ Farfullo con frialdad el hombre.

_ ¡Pido la mano de su hija!_ Grito con un sonrojo Naruto.

Las reacciones fueron distintas…

Hanabi escupió su bebida.

Hiashi abrió exorbitante los ojos por la impresión.

A uno de los criados se le cayó la jarra llena de té, empapando a otro de sus colegas.

_ ¿¡Que tú, que!?_ El hombre levanto la voz con molestia, intimidando al rubio.

_ Y-yo prometo cuidarla y protegerla por m-mi vida_ Prometió el Uzumaki a su suegro, este frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Te crees lo suficientemente indicado para mi hija?_ Pregunto Hiashi.

_ Lo suficientemente_ Respondió con valentía Naruto y apretó la mano de su novia, ella sonrío dulcemente.

_ ¿Por qué quieres casarte con ella?_ Inquiero el hombre

_ Chichi-san, yo estoy embarazada_ Confeso Hinata con una sonrisa.

Hanabi pego un chillido de la emoción.

Y Hiashi... pues el fruncía el ceño y un vena se veía peligrosa.

_Y-yo… Hiashi-san yo_ Naruto intento zafarse del problema.

_ ¡TE MANDARE AL INFIERNO POR TOCAR A MI NIÑA, MALDITO UZUMAKI!_ Grito, fuera de su cabales, Hiashi_ ¡TE MATARE!

_ ¡Chichi-san no lo mates!_ Hinata pego un chillido.

Naruto se levantó de la mesa y empezó a correr, siendo perseguido por el Hyuga.

_ ¡VEN AQUÍ, ESTUPIDO UZUMAKI!

_ ¡Gomenasai!

Hanabi soltó una risita, estaba segura que su vida cambiaria gracias a la corporación de Naruto y también del nuevo Uzumaki-Hyuga.


End file.
